The International Union of Physiological Sciences (IUPS) will hold its General Assembly and the XXXVI International Congress of Physiological Sciences in Kyoto, Japan, July 27 - August 1, 2009. It is proposed that the American Physiological Society administer a travel grant program offering a limited number of travel awards to qualified scientists interested in attending the IUPS Congress. Special emphasis will be given to investigators within 15 years of receiving their doctoral degree and to women and under-represented minority scientists. The specific aims of this proposal include: 1. To promote widespread participation of young scientists with an emphasis on women and under-represented minorities, through a travel award program;2. To interest new investigators and students in pursuing research designed to understand physiological processes and traits. 3. To convene an internationally recognized interdisciplinary group of investigators to explore the rapid changes that physiology has undergone as a result of the incorporation of a variety of new tools and technologies into the discipline;and 4. To provide opportunities for the development of collaborative interactions with scientists from the United States and those working outside of the United States.